Difícil Madrugada
by Trickyn
Summary: Que hayas hecho algo insensato por alguien que quieres, no significa que haya sido del todo tu decisión. DM/HG


Mi primer fic! Ya deben saber lo emocionada que estoy jaja, asi que cualquier critica constructiva, lo que sea, bienvenido es!

Aquí va, espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño!

PD: Se recomienda escuchar con este fic la canción "Mourning Air" de Portishead. Aqui esta el link:

http://www. youtube .com/ watch?v=JJBTW46jJM0 solo tienen que juntar los espacios :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se miraron en silencio. Un frío indescriptible inundaba la estancia, pero ellos vagamente lo notaban, por la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que recorría sus cuerpos eléctricamente en busca de ese punto que los volviera locos y los hiciera explotar.

-Veo que aún conservas tu gusto por lo dramático. Bonito escenario el que escogiste para esta ocasión… veo que te has esmerado. – le soltó burlonamente ella mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con su mirada cautelosamente, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro, ya que graves consecuencias le podría acarrear bajar la guardia aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo.

No había movimiento alguno por parte de ellos, sólo se limitaban a fruncir el ceño y preguntarse internamente qué hacían en esa postura sin estar tratando de matarse despiadadamente, como lo habían deseado meses atrás, antes de que pudieran pensar que llegarían a tales extremos.

El alba se alzaba despacio, como un testigo mudo que mira la escena más incoherente del mundo; en ese momento un rayo de sol se posó sobre los rubios cabellos de él. Así fue que ella perdió el contacto visual, desviando su mirada al reflejo del sol sobre ese pelo platinado, cuando, sin haberse dado un segundo de reaccionar siquiera, él se abalanzó sobre ella y posó con avidez sus manos sobre su delgado cuello. Pero ella fue más rápida, y de un movimiento ágil se lo sacó de encima; su duro trabajo y el ejercicio que había estado haciendo habían dado sus frutos.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil? - escupió ella despectivamente, pegándose a la defensiva a una de las paredes de la enorme mansión vieja y abandonada en la que se encontraban, por lo que su contacto con esta la hizo ceder un poco - ¿Ponerme tus asquerosas manos encima creyéndote que no opondría resistencia? Ya no soy una cría, Malfoy. – espetó ella con infinito rencor destilando de sus palabras.

-Veo que has estado esperando este momento tanto como yo; pero no sabía que eras tan suicida como para querer encontrarte conmigo sabiendo perfectamente cuál va a ser tu destino hoy, ahora. De verdad Granger, me sorprendes. – dijo Draco Malfoy con ese tono altanero suyo, dando vueltas en círculo como un cuervo al acecho de su presa, que cree con certeza que va morir.

Y Hermione lo sabía, sabía que sus posibilidades eran escasas, pero necesitaba apoyo moral así que se repetía que no desistiría hasta lograr su cometido: encontrarse con él y verle el dolor plasmado a fuego en su cara, en cada poro de su piel, tal y como ella lo había sentido. Y todo por culpa de él. Por haberla presionado para que sirviera de espía, a lo que estúpidamente, cayó. Por haberla abandonado, dejándola al ataque de los lobos que sabían absolutamente todo de ella. Su propio bando se estaba volviendo contra Hermione Granger.

Sabía que las cosas con Malfoy no se podían hablar civilizadamente, y ella no o quería de esa manera tampoco, por consiguiente se preparó físicamente para estar lista para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Sabes qué, Malfoy?, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

-¿Comprender qué?, ¿qué otra nimiedad estúpida me quieres plantear ahora, eh? - dijo el perdiendo gradualmente la poca paciencia que le había sido concedida desde que nació. Ya no aguantaba esta situación. – No vine a hablar, como comprenderás, Granger. Creo que los dos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, y hasta ahora he sido muy educado, como podrás haber visto, pero una estupidez más tuya y te juro que no respondo de mí.

-¡Comprender, entender lo que he hecho por ti! – espetó Hermione haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Malfoy. - ¡Todo ese tiempo, y ya no lo soporto! – gritó fuera de sí, perdiendo la poca cordura que conservaba hasta el momento. – Arriesgando en cada paso que daba mi pescuezo por ti, dándote toda la información que querías en bandeja, - se acercaba inconscientemente cada vez más hacia Malfoy, que permanecía como una estatua clavada al otro lado de la habitación. Los bucles de Hermione se mecían en su cara al tiempo que ella la movía, negando, maldiciendo y enrojeciendo de cólera, con la mano instintivamente en su bolsillo, donde estaba su varita. - mientras tú me prometías y prometías, decías que iba a ser durante un período corto de tiempo, que lo hiciera por ti… y yo como cualquier tonta, caí. Pero nunca me dijiste que era parte del trato que mis amigos tendrían que morir, es decir, que me mentiste. Pagarás por las vidas que no te pertenecían y por todo lo que has hecho. No me iré sin ver un poco de sangre – llegados a ese punto Hermione, con el semblante sombrío y serio, tenía la varita firmemente apuntada a la cabeza de él, pero éste ni se inmutaba.

Y a raíz de que él no decía nada, a utilizar la violencia se ha dicho. Empezaron una lucha interminable: rayos rojos, azules, verdes, estos últimos tal vez intencionadamente fallidos.

Maldiciones, golpes, sangre… todo una mezcla exquisita a los ojos de los combatientes, algo que necesitaban; era como una lucha de liberación interna, tal vez como ir a terapia con un sicólogo.

Estaban exhaustos, en el clímax de la pelea, con sangre, moratones y sus varitas caídas en algún rincón. Draco empujó violentamente a Hermione contra la pared, al mismo momento en el que ella tosía por el impacto de la colisión, quedándose sin fuerzas a ratos, y ese era uno de esos momentos. Él se apegó a ella con una fuerza determinante; la miraba a los ojos, pero ella tenía los párpados caídos, y lo miraba sólo a medias, y un poco difuso; había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Trataba de colocar la cabeza en su sitio, pero se caía, alentando al hilillo de sangre caliente que nacía de la boca a recorrer un camino de ésta hasta la mandíbula, el cual Malfoy con el dedo limpió, pero no en un gesto de amabilidad, ni compasión. Claro que no.

-Fue un simple manejo de estrategias, y no digas lo contrario, no digas que fue real o cualquier mierda así, o te empujaré contra esta pared hasta que te vea delirar mientras pierdes la respiración, y lo disfrutaré gustoso ¿lo comprendes? – en su mirada se denotaba eterna confusión, como de quien dice algo, pero sus pensamientos no se corresponden con sus palabras o actos.

-No…puedo…respirar…

- En lo que a mí me concierne, fue una noche, Granger, una puta noche que me diste a cambio de todo lo que te pedí. ¿Dónde está tu reverendo sentido común? Pero aproveché la oportunidad que se me presentó para, como tu dices, prometerte todo lo que querías, para leer tus pensamientos, leerte a ti, tomar ventaja de todo aquello y decirte lo que querías escuchar, y tú cediste como un corderito obediente. – Malfoy aflojó la presión que tenía ejercida en el cuerpo de Hermione, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cara de ella; ella al sentirse en parte liberada respondió con un suspiro de alivio seguido de una respiración jadeante, exasperada por recuperar su ritmo normal.

- No me mientas, maldita serpiente, no me digas que fue una puta noche, porque sabemos de sobra que fue más de una, y no se veía que estuvieras sufriendo precisamente, cínico de mierda. Yo sé lo que hice, pesa en mi conciencia, estaba en un mal momento y me compadecí de ti…

-¡Compadecerte de mí! Deja que me ría a carcajadas maldita sangre su… - le interrumpió él.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – ahora era su turno de cortar las tonterías que estaba diciendo. Sabes que es verdad, sólo accedí a lo que me pediste porque tuve caridad por ti y de tu situación, nunca me hubiera planteado traicionar a los míos si no fuera por una razón importante, pero claro, no digo que tú seas importante..., sólo que…

-Granger, te contradices a ti misma, no trates de engañarte, sabes que no lo hiciste por compasión, ni caridad, ni ninguna estupidez como esa – Malfoy la estaba mirando directamente a la pupila, si se dilataba o si se contraía no podía decirle si estaba mintiendo, pero sí podía profundizarla con la mirada como muchas veces lo había hecho, y que entendiera que cuanta tontería dijera él, ella no tenía que creerle. No podía creerle. Todo el tiempo pasado, tantas vidas tomadas, traiciones…, ella nunca podría perdonarle nada. Aunque lo que podía hacer, lo único que quedaba es que siguiera tan terca como siempre y no le creyera ni una palabra venenosa de las que dijera. Que, siendo tan inteligente como era, tenía que saber que él en realidad la quería…, o la amaba. Pero él nunca podría admitirlo, debía de tomar aquellos meses que vivió a su lado como una de esas prendas de usar y tirar; él, Draco Malfoy, nunca podría pertenecer a su vida.

Mientras reflexionaba acerca de estas cavilaciones, ladeó su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, sintiéndose derrotado, detalle que claramente no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, que meses atrás había aprendido a registrar en su cabeza cada movimiento que él hacía según las situaciones que se le presentaban. Ahora ella sabía que el estaba dudando, incluso sufriendo.

-Tal vez es cierto, tal vez no fue por caridad ni nada por el estilo, tal vez fui tu confidente por otras razones, pero ¿por qué te esmeras en recalcarlo, si soy una simple escoria para ti? ¿Eh? - dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y echando su mentón hacia adelante, de manera perspicaz, acercando sus rostros quedando a solo milímetros de tocarse, acto que los dos llevaban reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo. – Deja de fingir para mí, no hagas un acto, ni te pongas una máscara en mi presencia. Sé quién eres, Draco Malfoy, y aunque niegues lo inevitable, tú ya sabes todo de mí, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Draco, vencido emocionalmente, estaba cabizbajo, pero su mentón fue levantado por la pequeña mano de Hermione, que despacio iba acercando su rostro al de él, sin prisa ninguna, con la sangre seca en los rostros de ambos, se acercaron mutuamente, y el contacto de sus labios sabía a hierro y a ansias de no separarse, incluso si la misma muerte los amenazaba.

El beso cada vez iba aumentando más de ritmo, la temperatura del cuerpo de ambos crecía, y sus manos estaban en un frenesí continuo de caricias, hasta que la camisa negra de él voló literalmente, y la blusa de ella se rompió en jirones, mas nada de eso importó.

Se terminaron de desnudar entre jadeos y ni un milímetro de separación; Hermione se subió a las caderas de Draco, cruzando sus piernas en su espalda, arañándosela y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que el respondió con un gemido casi reprimido. Él quería hacerla alcanzar los cantos celestiales, por lo que empezó a masajear sus pechos mientras la recostaba sobre un sillón desaliñado que había en la habitación; le mordía el labio inferior, la besaba, recorría su cuerpo con su nariz…

En un momento de silencio después de haberse entregado sin descanso, Draco reposaba su mentón sobre el vientre de Hermione, mientras ella le dibujaba círculos con sus dedos en la espalda; ambos se miraba a los ojos, se observaban más allá del deseo o la lujuria, de los rencores y enojos interminables, por encima de eso se encontraba una cierta certeza de un amor correspondido pero no admitido, sellándose con cada beso, roce y gemido en un pacto que sólo ellos sabían que existía, un pacto de amor, un pacto de sangre, en esa mañana que se desvanecía más rápido de lo que creían.


End file.
